How To Be A Good Class Leader?
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, si populer ini mau saja menerima usulan Naruto untuk menjadi ketua kelas, walau ia tahu jika itu sangat-tidak-dirinya. Namun, demi orang yang ia sukai, Sasuke rela melakukannya./ Update!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(The Bracelet)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Kita sekelas lagi, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menyambut pelukan Matsuri, "Iya!" ujarnya senang.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai. Hinata dan teman seangkatannya beranjak meninggalkan kelas mereka yang lama dan menempati kelas baru. Banyak dari teman sekelas Hinata saat kelas satu yang terpisah dengannya. Di sekolahnya ini, setiap jenjang dibagi menjadi lima kelas dengan dua puluh orang pada setiap kelas.

Hinata di jenjang kedua ini menempati kelas 2-1. Dari daftar nama yang ia baca, ia kembali sekelas dengan Matsuri, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia cukup kecewa ketika mengetahui jika wali kelasnya untuk satu tahun ke depan adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dari rumor yang ia dengar, Kakashi-sensei ini cukup malas dan terkesan tidak mau repot.

"Ah, gawat Hinata-chan…" pekik Matsuri sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas daftar nama siswa kelas 2-1.

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Matsuri, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita sekelas dengan Karin! Ini mimpi buruk." jawab Matsuri sambil menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja! Kita sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke juga, kan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Iya.." jawabnya pelan.

"Karin itu penggemar beratnya Sasuke!" teriak Matsuri, "Masa kelas dua kita tidak akan damai…"

"Ah, benar juga…" ujar Hinata. Siswi berambut panjang itu menepuk pundak temannya, "Sudahlah. Bukannya nanti kelas kita juga akan lebih seru?"

Matsuri mengangguk. Ia lalu mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mencari lokasi tempat duduk yang paling nyaman.

"Ups…"

Karena banyak murid yang bergerombol di pintu kelas, Hinata sedikit terdorong dan menabrak seseorang di depannya. Hinata menerjab-nerjabkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang secara tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." pemuda di depan Hinata itu hanya menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas dan membantu Hinata berdiri dengan benar.

Hinata mengangguk dan merapikan seragamnya, "Terima kasih."

"Lain kali hati-hati." ujar Sasuke cepat dan meninggalkan kelas.

Bola mata Hinata mengikuti sosok tegap Uchiha Sasuke sampai pemuda itu benar-benar tidak terlihat oleh indra pengelihatannya. Hinata kembali menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang masih terlihat kusut dan membetulkan letak tas sekolahnya dipundaknya.

"Matsuri-chan kita akan du—" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Matsuri yang berdiri terpaku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Matsuri menggeleng kaku, "Se-sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Uchiha?" tanya Matsuri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya, "Kau bahkan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya!"

"Ah, e-eto…" Hinata tergagap, "Kami kan sudah satu sekolah sejak SD. Meskipun aku dan Sasuke jarang terlihat mengobrol bersama, tapi kami tetap kenal satu sama lain." jelasnya.

"Oh…" Matsuri mengangguk. Siswi berwajah manis itu lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju dua bangku kosong yang terletak pada bagian tengah kelas. "Kita duduk disini saja, ya?" pintanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dua bangku tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum, "Boleh."

"Ehm, Hinata-chan…" Matsuri menunjuk pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata, "Gelangmu bagus."

"Oh ini…" Hinata memperlihatkan gelang peraknya yang memiliki ukiran berwarna ungu lavender dan biru langit, "Terima kasih."

"Kau beli sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata malu-malu, "Aku membelinya bersama orang yang aku sayangi."

**0o0o0**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia dan Naruto naik ke atap sekolah sambil menunggu bel jam pelajaran dimulai. Matanya yang bagaikan mutiara hitam melirik ke arah Naruto. Si Rambut Pirang itu duduk bersila sambil menikmati Ramen Cup-nya dengan rakus.

"Hei," panggilnya, "Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan lebih sopan sedikit?" pintanya sambil menampakkan raut wajah jijik pada kawannya itu.

"Hihak hisa!" jawab Naruto cuek dengan mulut penuh ramen.

Sasuke mendengus, "Menjijikkan." cibirnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Jemarinya yang indah dengan cekatan mengetikkan rentetan kata pada benda elektronik itu.

Pemuda itu meletakkan poselnya di atas badukan kecil tempatnya ia duduk. Ia bangkit berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Sasuke membiarkan angin musim semi memainkan rambutnya yang agak gondrong.

Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke. Ada yang salah dengan kawannya satu ini, batinnya. Menurutnya sikap Sasuke yang baru ia lihat hari ini sangat-tidak-Sasuke.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya polos.

"Ha!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan sumpit ramennya, "Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya dengan nada sepolos itu!" tudingnya.

"Aku ini juga manusia, bodoh!"

"Aku kira kau alien yang ada di video clip Katy Perry itu."

"Hh. Sejak kapan kau suka Katy Perry!" cibir Sasuke.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel putih gading Sasuke bergetar. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia kembali duduk dan ujung bibirnya kembali terangkat saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"K-k-kau tersenyum? Hah?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu refleks mendekat pada Sasuke dan mencoba melihat apa yang ada pada ponsel Si Pantat Ayam itu.

Sasuke mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Naruto menjauh darinya. "Minggir atau ku lempar kau dari atap?" ancamnya.

Naruto sudah kebal dengan segala ancaman Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak takut. "Kau sedang melihat gambar-gambar apa, heh?" tebak Naruto.

"Bicaralah pada tanganku!" ujar Sasuke sambil membuka telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Bicaralah sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil menempis tangan Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia menyambar ponsel Sasuke dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Bodoh," umpat Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!". Sasuke tidak habis akal. Ia mencegat Naruto di depan pintu masuk menuju atap.

Naruto tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Wajahnya memerah melihat isi pesan di ponsel Sasuke. "Ternyata selama ini kau…" ujar Naruto misterius.

"Diam!"

Naruto semakin tertantang untuk makin menggoda Sasuke. Ia menabrak badan Sasuke hingga Sasuke terhuyung menjauhi pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera keluar dari atap.

"Narutooo!"

**0o0o0**

Hinata melihat jam dinding kelasnya. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. "Matsuri-chan…" ia memanggil Matsuri yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak…" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Matsuri.

"Mau tanya apa, sih?" tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Hatake Kakashi-sensei itu katanya tukang telat, kan?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"  
>Matsuri mengangguk lagi.<p>

"Hummm… Perasaanku beliau tidak akan terlambat hari ini."

**0o0o0**

Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauhi area gedung kelas dua. Nafasnya terengal-sengal karena bolak-balik menuruni tangga. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan.

"Cu… Cukup…" pinta Sasuke, "Kembalikan!"

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Maaf-maaf…"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan langsung merebut ponselnya. "Jangan. Sebarkan. Ini!" pinta Sasuke sambil mencengkram keras pundak Naruto.

"A-a-arrrgh…" erang Naruto. Ia melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Sasuke. "Sakit, Uchiha!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk pundaknya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Naruto membuang nafas. Ia megelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke. Aku pikir kau ini jomblo sejati." ujarnya santai.

"Ap—"

Belum selesai Sasuke akan membalas ejekan Naruto, bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka yang berlari cukup jauh dari gedung kelas dua segera lari tunggang langgang. Area SMA Senju ini luas. Belum lagi menaiki banyak anak tangga mengingat kelas dua berada di lantai tiga.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto di sela-sela berlari.

"Hn?"

"Aku dengar dia suka dengan cowok yang dapat diandalkan, lho!"

"Lalu?"

"Manfaatkan itu, Sas!" ujar Naruto, "Hari pertama awal ajaran baru adalah hari pemilihan ketua kelas. Kau harus jadi ketua kelas. Buat dia bangga!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Naruto menepuk dadanya, "Bertetangga dengan Ino, si _Miss Update_, tidak ada ruginya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia termenung sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku terima usulmu, Naruto!"

**0o0o0**

Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas 2-1 dengan tepat waktu, seperti prediksi Hinata. ia menggunakan masker lebar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dengan pandangan mata dan langkah seperti orang malas, ia berdiri di depan meja guru.

"Selamat pagi." salamnya.

"Selamat pagi~"

"Baiklah," Kakashi berdehem sejenak, "Saya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

"Pak!" Seorang siswa bertubuh tambun mengangkat tangannya, "Kenapa bapak memakai masker?"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Pertanyaan… tidak penting, sebenarnya." ujarnya setengah mengeluh, "Saya alergi debu dan serbuk bunga."

"Ohh…"

Kakashi lalu mengabsen anak didiknya satu persatu. Ia mengamati dua bangku kosong di antara Hinata dan siswi berambut merah yang duduk di pojok, Karin. "Mereka pasti terlambat." gumamnya.

BRAK! Kakashi akan kembali bicara saat dua orang siswanya membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Kakashi mengamati mereka berdua, "Kau Uzumaki Naruto?" ia menunjuk pada Naruto, ".. dan Uchiha Sasuke?" bola matanya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Cepat duduk!" perintah Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut melihat letak dua bangku yang tersisa. Terlebih Sasuke, ia mulai berkeringat dingin melihat Karin yang mengerling genit kepadanya dan juga seseorang yang berada di sebelah bangku kosong satunya.

Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung karena kawannya itu lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh.

"Baik, Hatake Kakashi-sensei." ujar Naruto. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Karin. "Kau duduk di sebelah sini saja, Sasuke!" katanya sambil menunjuk bangku diantaranya dan Hinata.

"Hei!" Karin mulai protes, "Biarkan Sasuke duduk di sebelahku!"

Naruto meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, "Diam! Sasuke sedang berunga-bunga."

Karin tidak membalas. Ia menatap aneh pada Naruto, "Gila." dengusnya mengarah ke Naruto.

**0o0o0**

Hinata menutup wajahnya saat Sasuke menempati bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan lengkungan di bibirnya. Matsuri yang memperhatikan Hinata menusuk lengan sahabatnya pelan dengan jarinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah Hinata saat Matsuri bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha menutupi gelangnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Perhatian seluruh siswa kembali terfokus pada Kakashi saat guru bermasker itu menuliskan 'Ketua Kelas' pada papan tulis. Setelahnya terdengar bisik-bisik dan beberapa murid mengeluh.

"Jadi, siapa yang berniat untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Kakashi.

Seluruh kelas hening. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Menjadi ketua kelas adalah hal yang cukup merepotkan, apalagi di jenjang mereka yang beratambah tinggi.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau tidak ada yang mau, saya yang akan memilih—"

"Sensei!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Sasuke bisa menjadi ketua kelas. Saya bisa menjaminnya!"

Seluruh murid di kelas itu segera menoleh ke Sasuke. Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang terbengong mendengar usul Naruto. Sebenarnya dapat terlihat jika Sasuke yang membeku dengan keringat menetes di dahinya.

"Kyaaa…" Karin menjerit pelan, "Benar! Sasuke-kun sangat bisa diandalkan."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi, ada yang keberatan?"

Hening.

"Baiklah, selamat untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah ketua kelas untuk satu tahun ke depan."

"Yeah!" Naruto bersorak riang, "Selamat!"

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk…" dari depan terlihat Kakashi sedang terbatuk-batuk karena menghapus tulisan di papan tulis. Anak-anak mulai membicarakan alergi debu gurunya itu. Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, meminta izin pada muridnya untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar.

**0o0o0**

Sepeninggal Kakashi, murid kelas 2-1 segera bergerombol mendekati bangku Sasuke. Para murid laki-laki menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih agak kaku karena canggung dengan jabatannya kali ini. Sedangkan yang perempuan hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan karena Karin tidak membiarkan siswii selain dirinya mendekati Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menjadi ketua kelas." ujar Hinata pelan dan di sambut anggukan dari beberapa siswa.

Sasuke tersenyum canggung. Ia memang populer di SMU Senju ini, tapi menjadi ketua kelas adalah sebuah _Hot News_.

Naruto tertawa senang. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin, "Kau membela Sasuke seperti ibunya saja!"

"Maaf, aku calon istrinya." ujar Karin jengkel, "Iya, kan, Sasuke-kun?" ia kembali mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, bodoh!" Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya, "Mana mau Sasuke denganmu, dia kan sudah punya pacar! Ahahaha!"

"Haaa?"

Kelas kembali hening. Seluruh murid yang ada di sana melongo dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto baru sadar atas apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke dengan gerakan kaku, "Sa-sa-sas…" Naruto mencoba tersenyum dan membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam. Dari sorotan matanya, Naruto bagai tertusuk ribuan paku.

"Hinata-chan, kau dengar itu? Uchiha ternyata sudah punya pacar!" bisik Matsuri pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kaku, "A-aku kaget…" jawabnya dengan nada yang aneh.

Karin segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan menarik kerah blazer Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Karin sambil berteriak.

"A… a… a…" Naruto tidak bisa menjawab karena Karin menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari.

"Siapa pacar Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin dengan nada memaksa.

Karin mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh ke samping dan menimpa Sasuke yang menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke ikut kehilangan keseimbangan karena Naruto jatuh sambil menyeret kursinya.

Hinata terkesiap melihat badan tegap Sasuke yang mengarah kepadanya. Secara refleks, perempuan berambut sepunggung itu menahan punggung Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya sebisa mungkin.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang menahan badannya. Pemuda itu lalu menapakkan telapak tangannya ke meja Hinata untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke pangkuan nona Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke, dan Hinata tak sadar. Lengan blazer merah marun mereka sedikit tersingkap dan menampakkan benda kecil yang bersinar tertipa sinar yang masuk.

"Kyaaa…." kali ini seluruh siswi di kelas 2-1 berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah pergelangan tangan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang sedang teman-temannya lihat.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan… Gelangmu sama dengan U-uchiha…" ujar Matsuri tergagap.

Hinata dan Sasuke menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"K-kalian… pacaran?"

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Minna, saya bikin fanfic SasuHina baru ^^ Sebenarnya pingin publish fanfic ini waktu event SHDL, tapi mengingat keleletan saya dalam mempublish fanfic multichap… yah, gitu deh #plak

Penasaran dengan gelang Sasuke-Hinata? Akan segera hadir di DeviantArt saya *gubrak*

Catatan: kalau fanfic ini anime, saya jadiin Kimi Monogatari-nya Little By Little sbg soundtracknya :P

**RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

.

.

.

_Hinata membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang sedang teman-temannya lihat._

"_Hi.. Hinata-chan… Gelangmu sama dengan U-uchiha…" ujar Matsuri tergagap._

_Hinata dan Sasuke menelan ludah dengan paksa._

"_K-kalian… pacaran?"_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(Hello, Class Leader!)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata memegang pipinya yang memanas. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat tapi ia menolak ajakan Matsuri untuk pergi ke kantin dan memilih untuk bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke di atap. Saat berjalan mengekor Sasuke untuk menuju ke tampat ini-pun Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sudah a-aku bilang kalau ide memakai gelang yang sama i-itu akan membuat yang lain tahu kalau kita ini pacaran…" ujar Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka, "Kau gagap lagi?" tanyanya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ja-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke-kun!" protes Hinata, "Aku selalu seperti i-ini kalau sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus." katanya pelan.

Hinata lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia menunggu laki-laki yang sangat bangga dengan gaya rambutnya itu untuk bicara. Hinata tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke sehingga Naruto bisa keceplosan bicara. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sebentar lagi berita tentang dirinya dan Sasuke pasti akan tersebar luas di seluruh penjuru SMU Senju.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya. "Kau bilang, ideku untuk memakai gelang yang sama ini buruk, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bu-bukan!" sangkalnya, "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau itu buruk. Hanya saja membuat teman-teman tahu kalau kita…"

"Pacaran?" potong Sasuke, "Kau malu pacaran denganku?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke membuat Hinata bungkam. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pelan. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Siswi beriris mata seperti kristal itu menekuk lutut memeluknya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menjadi bingung melihat perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Justru aku meminta agar kita pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi agar kau tidak malu…" ujar Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Ayolah. Ini terlihat seperti drama yang biasa dilihat kakakku saat sore."

"D-drama apa?"

"Kenapa kau malah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu, sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Ada hal yang membuatnya bangga menjadi pacar Tuan Populer ini. Kenapa? Karena Hinata bisa mengetahui sisi lain dari sosok Sasuke yang dikenal oleh orang kebanyakan.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu istilah OOC dalam cerita fanfiksi?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa kecil, "Itulah yang aku lihat pada dirimu sekarang."

Sasuke bagai terhipnotis oleh senyum Hinata. Perempuan dihadapannya ini seperti peri di musim semi. Rona merah di pipi Hinata membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke telah hinggap di pipi Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekati wajahnya. Tangan mungil Hinata berusaha untuk menahan Sasuke agar kekasihnya itu tidak semakin mendekat padanya.

Senyum seringai mulai muncul di bibir Sasuke. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan wajah ketakutan Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, badannya kaku. Ia masih berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke. Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan beberapa kata, "Sa-sa-sa-sasu—"

"TEMEEE!"

Suara teriakan cempreng yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke dan Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar. Buru-buru Sasuke berdiri dan membiarkan Hinata duduk mematung dengan wajah memerah. 'Penganggu…' geramnya dalam hati.

"Hoh!" seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit muncul dari balik pintu masuk atap, "Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto yang ganteng ini melewatkan sesuatu…" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih mematung. "Halo, Hinata!" sapanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Hei, kau apakan Hinata, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

Sasuke buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundak Hinata. "Jangan sentuh!" ujarnya ketus.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa kalau kalian ini pacaran." kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata yang sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan badannya berniat untuk segera meninggalkan atap. Ia berdiri perlahan sambil memegangi roknya. "A-ano…" ia mencoba memanggil dua pemuda di depannya, "Aku tinggal dulu, ya?. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan atap.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Kau mau apakan Hinata, heh?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau ayahnya!" protes Sasuke. Ia diam sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Oke, aku hanya ingin menciumnya." jawab Sasuke jujur.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu salah, kawan!" ujarnya, "Menurut rumor yang aku dengar dari _Miss Update, _Hinata tidak suka orang yang mesum!"

"Kau pikir aku mesum, hah? Aku rasa yang tadi itu wajar!"

"Setiap orang itu beda-beda, Sas!"

"Ok! Ok!" Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku akan meminta maaf pada Hinata nanti."

"APAA? Mi-minta maaf?" pekik Naruto sambil menuding Sasuke, "Mustahil! Kau pasti bercanda!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dalam saku celananya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok Naruto saat bocah pirang itu kelepasan bicara saat di kelas tadi. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi sahabat baik.

"Oh, iya, tadi Rin-sensei menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu." ujar Naruto, "Katanya kau disuruh pergi ke ruang BK setelah istirahat ini."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku turun sekarang saja." katanya singkat. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya. Gerakannya berhenti saat ia hendak memutar knop pintu.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Orang yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya, "Yo?".

"Aku rasa kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ino." ujarnya. Ia melihat ekspresi kebingungan pada wajah Naruto—yang menurutnya selalu menampakkan ekspresi idiot. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Karena, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu jika suatu saat nanti kau ada di layar televisi membawakan acara gossip harian." jelasnya.

"Heh! Kurang ajar kau"

**0o0o0**

Hinata berjalan cepat melewati koridor kelas dua. Sejak ia turun dari atap tadi, setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan kaget sambil berbisik. Perjalan menuju kelas 2-1 yang berada pada ujung koridor semakin terasa panjang dan berat baginya. Inilah resiko pertama ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke, setiap pasang mata akan melihatmu terus-menerus.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang saat Hinata melewati kelas 2-3. Hinata berhenti sejenak dan mengintip ke dalam kelas itu untuk melihat siapa yang memangginya.

Di kelas 2-3, Hinata mendapati Matsuri sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dari gerakan tangan yang ia baca, Matsuri ingin Hinata mendekatinya. Selain Matsuri, Hinata juga melihat Sabaku Gaara yang mungkin tadi sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke kelas yang keadaannya tidak terlalu ramai itu dengan langkah berat. Dua orang siswi dari kelas itu menatapnya sejak tadi sambil berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata-chan…" rajuk Matsuri. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Karena itu saat Hinata menunjukkan gelagat tidak nyaman, ia langsung menarik sahabatnya itu di bangku sebelahnya.

"Ha-halo." sapa Hinata pada Gaara. Ia cukup kenal laki-laki berambut merah ini karena Matsuri suka pada Gaara meskipun mereka berbeda kelas. Dari setiap kata yang dilontarkan Matsuri saat memuji-muji Gaara, Hinata tahu kalau dia memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Gaara, kau sudah kenal Hinata, kan?" tanya Matsuri sambil tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Dibilang kenal juga tidak. Tidak kenal juga tidak." jawab Gaara.

Matsuri cemberut, ia memukul lengan Gaara pelan. "Jangan berbelit-belit." tegurnya.

"Ngg, Matsuri-chan, tadi katanya kau mau pergi ke kantin?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak betah di kantin!" jawab Matsuri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena," Matsuri sengaja menambahkan jeda pada kalimatnya, "Banyak yang ingin tahu apa benar nona Hyuga Hinata berpacaran dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sontak wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia mendorong Matsuri pelan. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Habisnya kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau dekat dengan Uchiha padaku." protes Matsuri, "Dekat dengan artian khusus, lho!" imbuhnya.

Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Selamat, ya, Hinata." ujar pemuda itu, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke suka tipe gadis sepertimu."

Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Biar aku tebak!" sahut Matsuri, "Dari yang aku lihat, Uchiha itu orangnya dingin, pemarah, egois, percaya diri…"

'Juga agak mesum!' potong Hinata dalam hati.

"… tapi aku rasa ia baik, kok. Karena itu dia suka Hinata yang baik hati, lemah lembut, rajin menabung…"

"Aku tidak begitu, Matsuri-chan! Kau terlalu berlebihan." sahut Hinata.

Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mengangguk setuju, "Aku rasa ia ingin mengubah sifat buruk yang ada padanya lewat Hinata." ujarnya, "Begitu pula Sasuke ingin mengubah sifat pemalu Hinata."

"Wah, keren! Seperti Yin dan Yang!" puji Matsuri.

"Memang kau tahu arti Ying-Yang?" tanya Gaara.

Matsuri menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sudahlah!".

Hinata tertegun. Ia membenarkan penuturan Gaara barusan. Tidak salah jika saat masa pedekate dulu, Sasuke sampai rela berkunjung ke rumah Hinata meskipun dirinya sudah memperingatkan Sasuke kalau ayahnya kelewat galak.

Hinata bangkit dari bangkunya. Ia rasa menghadapi tatapan teman-teman lain yang mengagumi Sasuke tidak masalah sekarang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja." jawab Hinata.

"Oh…"

Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Matsuri. Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk punggung Matsuri. "Berjuanglah!" katanya pelan pada perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu. Setelahnya Hinata pergi meninggalkan 2-3 dan Matsuri yang sedang memerah.

**0o0o0**

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di dalam ruang BK. Di sampingnya secara berurutan dari yang paling dekat dengannya terdapat Sakura, Kidomaru, Sora, dan Kin. Mereka berlima adalah ketua kelas dari masing-masing kelas dua. Sasuke mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar menunggu Rin-sensei mengambil beberapa berkas.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Hinata, kan?" tanya siswi berambut merah muda itu, "Selamat, ya."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan selamat dari Sakura. Uchiha muda ini dapat membaca perasaan Sakura dari tatapan mata dan nada bicaranya. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas 2-2, patah hati. Perempuan bermata hijau itu beberapa kali menyatakan suka padanya.

"Ah, maaf anak-anak, sepertinya berkas itu terselip entah dimana." ujar guru berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Sora, ketua kelas 2-4.

"Baiklah, akan saya beritahu secara lisan saja. Jadi begini, murid kelas dua mendapatkan tugas untuk ikut berpartisipasi mengisi acara penyambutan murid kelas satu." jawab Rin, "Kalian harus menampilkan pentas seni yang akan kita undi sekarang."

Sasuke, Kidomaru, dan Sora menggerutu akan tugas yang diberikan. Rin tersenyum. I mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang telah ia lipat-lipat dan meletakkannya di meja BK dan menyuruh kelima wakil kelas itu mengambil masing-masing satu.

Sasuke mengrenyit saat melihat apa yang harus ia dan teman sekelasnya tampilkan untuk upacara penyambutan murid baru. Ia meremas kertas kecil itu sehingga membuat benda itu kusut. Ini adalah tugas yang merepotkan. Jika ia boleh meminjam kata khas dari Shikamaru, ia ingin meneriakkannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalian mengerti tugas stiap kelas, kan?" tanya Rin saat melihat kertas undian itu kembali dikumpulkan. Alis guru yang seumuran dengan wali kelas Sasuke itu mengerut saat melihat kertas Sasuke, "Uchiha, lain kali jangan meremas kertas sampai seperti ini!" tegurnya.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Rin berdiri dan membacakan hasil undian barusan, "Kelas 2-5, menampilkan paduan suara. Kelas 2-4, menampilkan parodi dan puisi. Kelas 2-3 menampilkan pertunjukan band. Kelas 2-2 menampilkan pertunjukan tari. Dan untuk kelas 2-1, akan menampilkan drama teater."

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut belakangnya. Kenapa harus drama? Andai ia bisa menukar kertas undiannya dengan milik Kidomaru, itu akan lebih baik. Bermain gitar, drum dan antek-anteknya lebih keren daripada harus bermain peran.

Drama, kau merepotkan.

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter selanjutnya:

"_Kita harus menampilkan drama." ujar Sasuke di depan kelas, "Drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?". Karin mengangkat tangannya, "Cinderella! Aku yang menjadi Cinderella dan Sasuke-kun menjadi pangeran. Kyaa~". "Ahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras, "Lebih cocok kalau Sasuke menjadi pangeran, Hinata menjadi Cinderella dan kau, Karin, menjadi Ibu tiri yang kejam!"_

.

.

Minna, ada yang belum tahu bentuk gelangnya SasuHina? Buka profil saya, klik link DeviantArt saya ^^ disitu ada gambar gelangnya SasuHina xD

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, ngetiknya ngebut *alasan*. Tapi chapter depan saya janji lebih seru, deh ^^v

Catatan: kalau fanfic ini anime, saya jadiin Kimi Monogatari-nya Little By Little sbg soundtracknya :P

**RnR please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

.

.

.

_Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut belakangnya. Kenapa harus drama? Andai ia bisa menukar kertas undiannya dengan milik Kidomaru, itu akan lebih baik. Bermain gitar, drum dan antek-anteknya lebih keren daripada harus bermain peran. _

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(Cinderella)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

Keesokan harinya, para murid kelas satu kembali berkumpul di hall sekolah untuk mendapatkan beberapa _pesangon _dari para guru tentang hal-hal yang perlu diperhatikan selama bersekolah di SMU Senju. Dalam masa orientasi selama lima hari ini, mereka hanya akan berada di sekolah selama setengah hari dan baru akan menerima pembelajaran di minggu berikutnya. Hari ini merupakan hari kedua masa orientasi, dan biasanya yang paling ditunggu oleh murid baru adalah hari kelima, dimana para senior mereka akan menampilkan pentas untuk menyambut mereka.

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-1 sedang mengadakan _class meeting_ untuk penampilan saat acara penyambutan tiga hari ke depan. Sebenarnya ini bukan jam pelajaran kosong, hanya saja Kakashi-sensei merelakan memberikan satu jam pelajaran kelasnya untuk berdiskusi. Kakashi tidak ambil pusing, guru bermasker ini mempercayakan segalanya pada sang ketua kelas. Ia sendiri mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membaca buku bersampul jingga favoritnya di ruang guru.

Dok! Dok!

Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk meja guru untuk menenangkan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang masih berbicara sendiri. Ia memberikan _death glare_-nya saat Karin berteriak: "Ah, andai aku meja guru itu!" dengan muka memerah. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Ia menuliskan dua kata pada papan tulis.

"Untuk acara penyambutan murid baru, kita akan menampilkan drama teater." kata Sasuke pada seluruh penjuru kelas. Terdengar keluhan dari beberapa siswa. Sasuke mengehal nafas panjang, "Ini ditentukan berdasarkan undian. Bukan aku yang memilih." jelasnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki tangan keberuntungan, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto lantang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakminatan pada hal yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti.

"Tapi drama itu menyenangkan, Naruto!" protes Matsuri pada Naruto, "Aku dan Hinata saat SMP dulu mengikuti Klub Drama, dan itu tidak membosankan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku suka bermain peran."

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berkilat. Ia yang sebelumnya memandah sebelah mata pada drama berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah mendengar penuturan singkat dari mulut mungil Hinata.

"Hei, ini sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" ujar Sasuke lantang.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau mau bermain peran juga, eh?" tanyanya. Siswa berambut pirang ini lalu menegakkan badannya dan merentangkan tangannya sehingga tanpa sengaja mengenai wajah Karin yang sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memotret Sasuke.

"Kau punya dendam apa padaku, Uzumaki?" teriak Karin sambil memukul punggung Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali fokus pada Sasuke.

"Kita harus menampilkan drama." tegas Sasuke kembali di depan kelas, "Drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?"

Kelas kembali riuh. Mereka masing-masing berdiskusi untuk menentukan drama yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti. Di depan, Sasuke menampilkan wajah datar khasnya dan kembali mengetuk meja guru untuk menenangkan kelas.

"Jika ingin memberikan usulan, tolong angkat tangan!" pinta Sasuke sopan.

Karin mengangkat tangannya, "Cinderella!" usulnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke menuliskan 'Cinderella' pada papan tulis, "Usulan lain?"

Kali ini siswi berambut merah lainnya—yang tidak semerah rambut Karin—mengangkat tangannya, "Cinderella sudah terlalu umum. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat drama sendiri? Aku bisa membuatkan naskahnya. Besok akan aku bagikan pada para pemerannya." ujar Amaru, nama siswi itu.

"Itu merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru dari barusan paling belakang, "Kita hanya diberi waktu tiga hari. Jika kau baru akan menyelesaikan naskahnya besok, semuanya pasti akan kewalahan."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia membenarkan argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru. "Yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru benar. Andai diberikan waktu lebih, mungkin kita dapat mempertimbangkan usulanmu." ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan pada Amaru dan disambut anggukan oleh beberapa siswa.

"Baiklah." Amaru menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Jadi, apa semua setuju jika kita akan menampilkan Cinderella?"

Semuanya menyetujui usul Karin. Dengan berbangga hati, siswi berambut merah itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sampai mengenai wajah Naruto. Kali ini Naruto yang belingsatan dan Karin kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan pemerannya?" tanya Matsuri.

Karin mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku yang menjadi Cinderella dan Sasuke-kun menjadi pangeran!" jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras, "Lebih cocok kalau Sasuke menjadi pangeran, Hinata menjadi Cinderella dan kau, Karin, menjadi Ibu tiri yang kejam!"

Gelak tawa membahana di ruang kelas 2-1. Hinata ikut tertawa, walau terdengar seperti terpaksa. Hinata merasakah panas menjalar di wajahnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi geli. Hinata tersenyum malu ketika Sasuke mendapatinya sedang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Matsuri melambaikan tangannya, "Ketua kelas, aku mau jadi ibu peri!" pintanya.

"Aku jadi pengawal pribadi pangeran Uchiha Sasuke saja!" Naruto tidak mau kalah. Ia menepuk dadanya dan bergaya layaknya seorang pengawal.

"Eh tunggu dulu!" potong Karin, "Sasuke-kun, aku belum menyetujui kalau aku harus menjadi ibu tiri…"

Sasuke berdehem, "Aku juga. Tapi, ini demi kelas." katanya.

Hinata merasakan seseorang menyentuh sikutnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sasuke bohong! Ia pura-pura terpaksa." bisik Naruto dari tempatnya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya berpura-pura. Hinata mengerti kebiasaan Sasuke. Pacarnya itu akan berdehem kalau sedang berpura-pura.

"Uchiha-san!" Amaru kembali mengangkat tangannya, "Karena Karin menjadi ibu tiri, aku bisa menjadi anak yang kurus. Rambut kami sama-sama merah." usulnya.

"Boleh." jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk anak yang gen—" Shino buru-buru meralat kalimatnya saat ia merasakan seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "maksudku, berisi. Siapa lagi siswi berambut merah, atau setidaknya dengan warna yang masih serumpun? Tidak ada siswi dengan tubuh berisi di kelas ini."

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Shino memang benar. Di kelas ini, hanya memiliki dua siswi berambut merah. Dan, mana ada yang badannya _over-size_? Sasuke memutar otaknya keras. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide, meskipun ini mungkin aka terdengar gila.

"Chouji!" panggil Sasuke, "Kau mau melakukan _cross-dresser_, tidak?"

Seluruh murid 2-1 menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Berani-beraninya Ketua Kelas Uchiha ini, batin mereka.

Akamichi Chouji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Menjadi anak yang berbadan berisi?" tanyanya. Ia berpikir keras. Sebenarnya jika hanya melakukan _cross-dresser_, ia mau, asalkan…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menunggu konfirmasi dari Chouji.

"Boleh!" jawab Chouji tegas sehingga menyebabkan decak kagum bercampur heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Chouji lalu menampakan cengiran dibibirnya, "Asalkan nanti saat di panggung, izinkan aku membawa keripik kentang agar aku tidak demam panggung." ujarnya.

Sasuke merasakan tetesan keringat besar mengalir dari dahinya, istilahnya _sweatdrop_. "Terserah kau." katanya.

"A-ano," seorang perempuan dengan suara yang lembut mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan kostum yang akan kita kenakan?"

Sasuke yang merasa _class-meeting _ini sangat buang-buang waktu akan segera mengakhiri kegiatan ini jika siswi berambut panjang itu tidak mengangkat tangannya. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya saat mata mereka kembali beradu.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun tercintaku tersenyum!" jerit Karin centil sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang baru sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajah _stoic_-nya. Keringat sebesar buah semangka kembali mengalir didahinya saat melihat wajah semua murid perempuan di kelasnya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Ada yang punya ide untuk kostum?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun! Selai butik, keluargaku juga mempunyai persewaan kostum. Untuk biayanya bisa diatur nanti." jawab Karin.

"Hn. Baiklah." ujar Sasuke lagi-lagi menyetujui usul Karin, "Biaya bisa kau koordinasikan dengan bendahara kelas nanti. Bagaimana, kalian berdua?"

Karin dan Shino mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan untuk yang terakhir, bagi semua pemeran, karena kisah Cinderella sudah sangat familiar dengan kita, kita tidak akan memakai naskah tertulis. Aku rasa semua bisa melakukan improvisasi dan spontanitas saat penampilan nanti." ujar Sasuke, "Sekian, rapat ditutup."

**0o0o0**

Berdasarkan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat, para pemain drama dari kelas 2-1 akan memulai latihan mereka hari ini, lebih tepatnya tiga puluh menit setelah bel usai sekolah karena ada beberapa yang harus mengurus ini-itu.

Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu tiga puluh menit ini untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Hitung-hitung sebagai tameng pelindung dari Naruto. Kata bocah Uzumaki itu, dirinya memiliki alergi dengan ruangan yang bernama perpustakaan.

Ia berjalan melewati meja petugas perpustakaan yang kosong dan menuju ke barisan rak buku favoritnya. Mata elangnya menelusuri judul dari tiap buku berbahasa Inggris yang ada dalam rak bagian belakang itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke segera mengambil buku yang kira-kira tebalnya tiga sentimeter itu.

Keadaan di perpustakaan seusai sekolah sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Selalu sepi pengunjung. Andai saat itu ramai, pasti karena fasilitas internet di komputer perpustakaan telah diaktifkan. Sekarang saja hanya ada lima orang, termasuk dirinya, di dalam ruangan yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari ruang kelas itu.

Hanya lima orang, dan sepertinya Sasuke sangat akrab dengan sosok yang sedang bertumpu dagu di deretan kelima bangku panjang perpustakaan. Sasuke menghampiri sosok itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menaruh pelan buku tebalnya. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai, ia bermaksud mengagetkan orang didepannya, yang mungkin sedang memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, dari belakang.

"Hinata!" Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil menepuk punggung targetnya.

Sang target, Hinata, hampir saja melompat dari bangkunya karena terlalu kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan alis yang hampir bertaut menjadi satu. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot..." ujar Hinata. Ia lalu menarik kursi disebelahnya dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk disana.

"Maaf." kata Sasuke dengah raut wajah menyesal.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke, "Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan nada suaramu yang sama-sama datar itu..." goda Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Kau tidak membaca?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak..." jawab Hinata kalem, "Aku sedang memikirkan drama untuk acara penyambutan nanti."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kepalamu meledak." ujar Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Hinata menyentuh kepalanya, "Tidak akan sampai seperti itu, Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata lalu mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada buku yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Ia mengambil buku bersampul hijau itu dan membuka isinya. Baru sampai beberapa halaman, ia menutup buku itu lagi dan menyerahkan kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kalau yang seperti itu," Hinata menunjuk buku tadi, "mungkin yang akan membuat kepalaku meledak."

"Ku ajari bahasa inggris."

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke mengamati Hinata dengan cermat. Dilihatnya Hinata mengeluarkan dompet dari saku roknya. Perempuan itu lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna biru langit yang sudah terlipat-lipat dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya, "Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanyanya. Ia lalu membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas itu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Aku selalu membawanya." jawab Hinata malu-malu, "Waktu itu karena aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa inggris, aku meminta tolong ayah untuk menerjemahkannya—"

"Dan karena itu, ayahmu tahu kalau aku akan mengajakmu kencan?" potong Sasuke.

"Maaf. Kan' aku tidak tahu kalau itu surat ajakan kencan..." ujar Hinata pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan dompet putih bergambar bulan sabit dan bintang miliknya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "Setidaknya, setelah tiga hari aku datang ke rumahmu, kau menjadi pacarku, kan?"

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dengan rona merah dipipi yang menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "Cinderella, ayo kembali ke kelas. Tinggal lima menit lagi." ujarnya.

Hinata tidak menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia malah meletakkan buku yang belum Sasuke baca sama sekali tada telapak tangan lebar pemuda itu. "Ini, jangan lupa dikembalikan pada tempatnya. Nanti Genma-sensei bisa marah." ujarnya, "Lagi pula, itu tadi tidak romantis..."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau aku romantis, kau akan kaget." ujarnya sambil lalu. Ia lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan, setelah mengembalikan buku bersampul hijau itu.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke tidak menyadari saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata di perpustakaan tadi, seorang siswi yang duduk di ujung belakang sedang menahan emosi. Siswi berambut merah jambu itu mencengkram sampul tebal buku yang ia baca itu dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk dan mata yang basah menahan tangis.

"Sasuke-kun..." rintihnya pelan, "Ke-kenapa?

Ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Satu persatu, tetes air turun dari mata hijaunya. Ia menutup wajahnya. Serentak, ingatan masa lalu saat kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa seperti sekarang ini muncul di pikirannya.

_._

_._

_SMP Hashirama, kelas dua._

"_Sasuke-kun, kau suka perempuan yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang hinggap di seragam SMP-nya._

_Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Mungkin yang berambut pendek." jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura._

_Sakura menjamah rambut panjangnya yang indah. Mungkin, ini waktunya untuk memotong rambutnya itu._

_SMP Hashirama, kelas tiga._

"_Sakura, kau akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi agak kalem, ya?"_

_Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Ino. Karena dari yang aku dengar, Sasuke-kun suka perempuan yang kalem."_

_SMU Senju, awal penerimaan murid baru._

"_Sasuke-kun, ini mungkin pernyataan suka yang kesekian kali. Aku suka padamu!"_

"_Aku tidak."_

"_A-apa? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi perempuan yang memenuhi tipemu.."_

"_Tidak. Sama. Sekali."_

"_Apa maksudnya?"_

"_Kau tidak menjadi dirimu. Itu semua palsu!"_

"_Sa-sasuke-kun...! Sasuke-kun...! Sa..."_

_._

_._

"Ti-tidak!" teriaknya. Ia tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaaan.

"Aku yang akan menjadi Cinderella! Aku! Aku!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sudah mulai kelihatan, siapa tokoh jahatnya? XD eits, tenang. Masalah dengan Sakura ga bakal berkepanjangan kok xD paling2 chapter depan udah bubar(?)

**Chapter selanjutnya:**

"_Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada semua orang yang ia temui. Ia tidak peduli dengan kostum pangeran yang ia kenakan. Tujuannya sekarang hanya mencari dimana Hinata. Layar pangggung perlahan terbuka, Shikamaru kelimpungan dan ikut berteriak ke sana kemari, "Karena tokoh utama dari kelas 2-1 tidak dapat hadir, terpaksa, kelas 2-2 yang akan menggantikan!"_

Sekian, Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

.

.

.

"_Ti-tidak!" teriaknya. Ia tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaaan._

"_Aku yang akan menjadi Cinderella! Aku! Aku!"_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(Perfect Drama 1)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

Seorang siswi bertubuh tinggi semampai berlari kecil. Senyum menawan mengembang dari bibirnya yang penuh setiap berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Rambut pirang pucat panjangnya berkilau saat sinar matahari menjamahnya. Langkah dari kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan kelas 2-1.

"Halo semuanya!" sapa Ino, nama siswi itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Para penghuni kelas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing segera menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Ino di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"Hoi!" panggil Naruto, "Ada apa kemari?"

Mata Ino berkilat saat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Ia lalu meraih kerah baju Naruto cepat, "Narutooo!" geramnya sehingga tidak meninggalkan bekas senyuman indah a la Ino beberapa detik lalu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tinggi Ino yang hampir menyamai dirinya membuat badannya sedikit terangkat saat Ino menarik kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pernah main ke rumahku lagi!" desis Ino, "Gara-gara kau main PlayStation kakakku, benda hitam itu sekarang sedang sekarat dan aku yang kakakku marahi!"

"A-apa? Mana mungkin! Paling hanya kerjaan Deidara saja!" Naruto mencoba membantah.

Seluruh kelas menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku dua mahluk berambut pirang itu. Melihat Naruto dan Ino bertengkar sebenarnya bukan hal yang jarang mereka lihat. Mereka lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda barusan.

**-:::o0o:::-**

"Tenang, Cinderella, gaun dan kereta ini dapat bertahan sampai tengah malam." ujar Matsuri sambil mengayunkan pensil mekaniknya laksana tongkat ajaib di depan wajah Hinata, "Sekarang pergi dan temui pangeran, jangan sia-siakan waktumu!"

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengangkat sedikit roknya dan menunduk bak putri kerajaan, "Terima kasih, Ibu peri." jawabnya.

Hinata meneruskan dialognya sampai pada saat ia bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran di Istana. Semuanya terpana melihat akting Hinata dan Sasuke yang tampak alami. Meskipun masih gladi resik, latihan kali ini benar-benar seperti sungguhan. Semuanya terbawa suasana saat musik dansa mulai mengalun dan Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa.

"A-aduh.."

Shikamaru buru-buru mematikan musik dansa saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari mulut Hinata, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangkat ujung bibirnya, "Ti-tidak. Sasuke-kun lagi-lagi menginjak kakiku." jawabnya.

Semuanya sontak menahan tawa mendengar penuturan Hinata. Dari hari pertama latihan, sampai sekarang Sasuke masih payah dalam berdansa.

"Sini-sini!" Chouji yang telah memakai rambut palsu properti menarik tangan Sasuke, "Akan aku ajari kau berdansa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya dan melotot pada Chouji.

"Hei, sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup." ujar Shikamaru, "Masih ada beberapa perlengkapan yang belum selesai."

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin, "Kalau begitu mau kita kerjakan dimana sisanya? Aku juga harus pulang untuk mempersiapkan kostum untuk besok."

Hinata tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya bisa saja mengerjakan di rumahnya, peralatan untuk mengecat dan membentuk papan dan gabus juga banyak tersedia. Tapi...

"Di rumahku boleh." usul Hinata.

Sasuke tampak terkejut, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Enggg, tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata ragu, "Asal tidak semuanya ikut dan tidak sampai terlalu larut malam pasti ayahku tidak akan keberatan."

"Jadi kita akan ke rumah Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi tidak semuanya. Hanya Shikamaru, Matsuri, Naruto, Chouji, dan aku." jawabnya.

"Kemudian untuk beberapa perlengkapan yang bisa dikerjakan perorangan, aku minta tolong pada kalian yang tidak ikut bekerja di rumah Hinata nanti." lanjut Sasuke.

Semua mengangguk. Mereka mulai membereskan dan memilih bahan mana yang akan dikerjakan sendiri atau bersama. Setelah memakan waktu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, kelas menjadi sepi dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang mematikan semua lampu dan menutup pintu kelas.

Sasuke keluar dari kelas dengan sebuah kardus berisi beberapa perlengkapan yang cukup berat dan sebuah kantung plastik berisi kuas dan lem. Disana Hinata, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Naruto, dan Chouji telah menunggu sambil memeriksa kembali peralatan yang akan dibawa.

"Butuh bantuan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil meraih kantung plastik dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. Ia lalu beralih pada teman yang lainnya, "Ayo. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun dekat sekolah, kok." ujarnya.

**-:::o0o:::-**

"Hanabi, tolong ambilkan kacamata ayah!"

"Aku masih membersihkan kamar."

Pria berusia setengah abad itu mendesah pelan. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Namun ia buru-buru duduk di bangku taman lagi setelah tulang punggungnya berbunyi. Berdiri saja susah, batinnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi, yang dulunya adalah seorang ahli karate, kini hanya bisa merutuki penyakit rematiknya yang kadang kambuh tanpa melihat situasi.

Di rumahnya yang ia bangun setelah meminang istrinya itu, ia membuka sebuah kedai minum teh mini yang bernuansa oriental namun juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dari kabar burung yang beredar, beliau terinspirasi dari komik milik Hanabi—kalau tidak salah judulnya Dr Rin, ada yang tahu? Kedai sederhana yang dibangun persis di depan rumah itu selalu mengalunkan lagu klasik dan menyebarkan aroma teh hijau setiap jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam tujuh malam.

Hiashi mendongak saat eseorang menjawil tubuhnya. "Oh, ibu!" serunya sambil menerima benda yang disodorkan oleh istrinya.

"Lain kali, ayah harus selalu memakainya." ujar Sang Istri.

Hiashi segera memakai kacamatanya dan melihat segerombolan anak muda yang berjalan menuju kediamannya. Senyum yang mengembang saat mendapati anak perempuannya diantara gerombolan itu segera berubah menjadi rengutan. Ada pacar Hinata, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku pulang," seru Hinata.

"Selamat datang." sambut kedua orangtuanya dengan nada berlainan.

"Ehem!" Hiashi berdehem, membuat rombongan yang dibawa Hinata menjadi bergidik, "Ini teman-temanmu, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

Chouji menepuk dadanya,"Iya, Oom, saya Akamichi Chouji anaknya Cho—"

"Saya tidak tanya kamu!"

"E-eh?" Chouji bungkam seketika.

"Ayah!" tegur Hinata pelan, "Ini teman sekelasku, kami ingin melanjutkan membuat perlengkapan untuk pentas seni besok." jelasnya. Ia lalu mengenalkan satu persatu teman sekelasnya pada ayah dan ibunya.

Hinata lalu mengajak teman-temannya untuk menuju ke halaman belakang. Namun ayahnya menarik tangan Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan menyuruh yang lainnya lebih dulu mengerjakan. Ia dan yang lainnya tertawa geli saat melihat Sasuke yang masih ditahan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga di depan.

Sesampainya di belakang, Hinata dan Matsuri segera mengeluarkan cat dan peralatan lainnya dari kardus, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji menyiapkan papan dan gabus yang telah dibentuk di sekolah tadi. Mula-mula Hinata dan Matsuri mencampur warna cat yang akan mereka torehkan di gabus. Selagi anak perempuan mengecat, Shikamaru dan Chouji menepi untuk mengamplas papan agar debunya tidak berterbangan dimana-mana.

Kegiatan mereka semua terhenti saat melihat Sang Tokoh Utama datang dengan wajah lebih ditekuk dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat dapat menebak apa yang ada dibenak teman-temannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Apa kalian begitu penasaran?" tanya Sasuke—yang disambut anggukan cepat dari Matsuri, "Tebak saja sendiri." lanjutnya. Ia lalu segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk membantu mengamplas papan yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

"Kau diapakan tadi?" tanya Chouji sambil berbisik.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "Kau bertanya seolah-olah Sasuke telah diperkosa oleh Ayah Hinata." sahutnya dengan berbisik pula.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia merasakan 'petuah' yang ia dapat dari Tuan Hyuuga cukup mengena padanya. Kenapa beliau tega mengira ia telah 'ngapa-ngapa'in Hinata? Dibilang punya wajah mesum pula.

Sasuke tetap bergumul dengan pikirannya. Satu papan yang ia ambil untuk diamplas telah bersih dan rapi. Shikamaru dan Chouji yang baru berhasil mengamplas setengah dari papan mereka terbengong-bengong melihat kecepatan kerja Sasuke. Ini anak kenapa, ya? Pikir mereka sambil menelan ludah.

Kembali ke Tokoh Utama dan perbincangan dengan batinnya sendiri. Sasuke mengiyakan kalau ia memang berusaha untuk mencium Hinata. Tapi apa itu tidak wajar?

'Memangnya beliau tidak pernah pacaran?' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Ia lalu meletakkan papan yang ia amplas dengan cukup keras.

"Ho-hoi!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Si Tukang Tidur itu menatapnya dengan mata melotot, dan disampingnya ada Chouji yang mulutnya menganga lebar. Mereka sama-sama menunjuk ke tumpukan papan yang ada di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut terbelalak melihat hasil kerjanya. Dari sepuluh papan yang mereka bawa, semuanya telah bersih dan rapi. "Apa ini aku yang mengerjakannya?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

Shikamaru dan Chouji mengangguk dengan gerakan slow motion. "Kau bawa ini ke Hinata dan Matsuri, lalu bantu kami mengamplas gabus." ujar Shikamaru sambil masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke melakukan apa yang diminta Shikamaru. Dalam hati ia juga terkagum-kagum atas dirinya—meskipun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dari sini ia jadi tahu, kalau pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih cepat jika sedang emosi. Apalagi kalau yang menyebabkan Ayah dari Sang Pacar.

"Hhh, dasar." keluhnya.

**-:::o0o:::-**

"KYAAA~ Sasuke-kun keren!"

Jeritan Karin membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siswi berambut merah itu tidak henti-hentinya memuji Sasuke setelah pemuda itu mengenakan kostum pangeran.

Karin benar-benar pandai dalam hal busana. Kostum yang dipakai Sasuke tidak terlalu mewah, hingga cocok dengan selera Sasuke. Sangat pas, puji teman-teman lainnya.

"Ini terlihat seperti tuxedo putih yang dimodifikasi, tapi keren!" puji Matsuri.

Karin mengibaskan rambutnya—untung Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya sudah keburu menghindar, "Aku memilihkan konsep Cinderella yang tidak terlalu kuno." jelasnya.

Beberapa murid dari kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas 2-1 diam-diam mengintip lewat kaca di pintu kelas. Para siswi yang melihat Sasuke segera terkikik dengan semburat merah muncul dipipi. Tak kurang yang mencuri kesempatan untuk memotret para cowok keren di kelas 2-1 seperti Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru.

"Sssh, Aburame-senpai!"

Shino yang berdiri paling dekat pintu kelas menoleh ke arah seorang yang memanggilnya. Dibalik pintu terdapat anak laki-laki berambut coklat jigrak yang menyodorkan sebuah kamera digital kepadanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa ini?" tanya Shino ringkas seperti biasa.

"Hehehe... Aku Konohamaru dari kelas 1-3. Disana pasti ada Hyuuga-senpai, kan? Boleh minta tolong protretkan?" ujarnya diiringi cengiran.

Shino terkejut. Mempotret Hinata sama saja menyiram minyak ke lautan api. Gawat, harus ditolak, nih. Lagian ngapain sih anak kelas satu nyuruh-nyuruh senior? Gak banget lha yaw.

Shino menolak permintaan Konohamaru, "Aku tidak mau!" katanya tegas.

Konohamaru terlihat kecewa, tapi ia tetap menyodorkan kamera-nya pada Shino, "Ayolah senpai... Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"K-karena—"

"Karena kalau kau tetap bersikeras memotret Hinata, hidupmu tidak akan tenang selama aku masih bersekolah disiini."

Glek! Konohamaru membeku seketika saat ia merasaan aura dingin yang menyeramkan dari balik tubuh tinggi Shino. Perlahan, sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosi muncul dari sana.

"Hiii... Maaf, senpaaaaaai!" Konohamaru langsung lari tunggang-langgang begitu bertatapan dengan onyx Sasuke.

Beberapa orang tertawa melihat kejadian menggelikan barusan. Anak kelas satu lainnya yang masih ada di sekitar kelas 2-1 menelan ludah paksa. Sepertinya tidak baik mencari gara-gara dengan senior ganteng satu ini, pikir mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Suara pelan nan lembut masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda yang rambutnya sudah tidak dibentuk mencuat seperti Jin Kazama itu menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat sosok cantik dihadapannya. Namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak dapat menjaga image-nya. Ia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dengan wajahnya yang biasa. Meskipun matanya masih berkilau karena terlalu terpesona.  
>"Ada apa?" ulang Hinata lagi—karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar pertanyaannya.<p>

"Hiraukan saja." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata mengenakan long-dress berwarna biru pucat. Long-dress yang di kenakan Hinata dibuat sama persis dengan gaun biru Cinderella, namun karin membuat bagian bawahnya _loose, _ tidak mengembang seperti gaun aslinya. Rambut Hinata diurai dan diberi bando tipis berwarna biru yang berkilau. Bagian bawah rambutnya diberi efek bergelombang.

"Hoi, Sasuke, sampai kapan menatap Hinata sampai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba kostumnya, dibantu Karin dan Chouji.

"Hn, apa urusanmu?" timpal Sasuke mencoba untuk berkelit.

"Hehehe, tapi sayang kostum ini cuma dipakai sebentar saja." sahut Matsuri.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ini kan Cinderella, Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata, "Kostum utamaku nanti baju lusuh itu," Hinata menunjuk sebuah pakaian sederhana yang dibuat lusuh, "Nanti rambutnya diikat kuda." lanjut siswi berambut panjang itu.

"Oh, iya!" seru Matsuri tiba-tiba, "Karena Uchiha dan Hinata sudah memakai kostumnya, harus difoto dulu, nih!"

"E-eh? Itu..." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda yang ia lirik hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda terserah, tapi malah mengapit tangannya.

Matsuri mengeluarkan kamera DLSR pink-nya. Ia mengambil posisi yang bagus untuk mendapatkan foto terbaik dari tokoh utama drama kelas 2-1.

"Hei, Karin tolong minggir." pintanya.

"Duh, pokoknya nanti aku mau foto dengan Sasuke-kun juga!" gerutu Karin, tapi minggir juga.

"Siap, ya? Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Ckrek!

"Aku lihat hasilnya!" pinta Hinata dan yang lain sambil menghampiri Matsuri.

Badan mungil Matsuri terkepung oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, "Satu-satu, dong..." ujarnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak ikut ke dalam keributan. Ia mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela. Ia duduk dan menatap langit, berharap supaya drama nanti bisa sukses.

"Hn!" Ia terkejut saat melihat refleksi seorang siswi berambut merah jambu yang terpantul di kaca. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Haruno Sakura sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sedang apa dia?" desisnya pelan.

Sakura melambai dan meninggalkan kelasnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

**-:::o0o:::-**

Seorang siswi berparas ayu tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut merah jambunya ia ikal dan dikuncir dua. Wajahnya penuh dengan polesan bedak dan alat rias lainnya. Rok seifuku modifikasi yang ia kenakan mengembang seperti balon, dan atasan _sailor_-nya terlihat lebih modis.

Ia mengambil sebuah lipstik _glossy-peach _dan memoleskan benda itu lagi ke bibirnya, lalu membereskan kembali peralatan riasnya. Siswi itu melirik jam tangannya.

'10 menit lagi sebelum tampil.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan melihat lorong sudah sepi. Semua pasti sudah berada di ruang auditorium, pikirnya.

Suara derap langkah dari sepatu sekolah dengan hak model _platform_ delapan sentimeter menggema disana. Terus berjalan, sampai ia berpapasan dengan seorang siswi lainnya yang berpakaian pelayan lusuh dengan rambut dikuncir kuda.

"Hyuuga, kenapa berjalan ke arah sini?" tanya siswi bermarga Haruno itu.

"E-eh? Bukannya memang harus ke arah ruang audi—"

"Siapa bilang?" potong Sakura seraya menampilkan wajah bingung, "Kepala sekolah yang menyuruhku mengajak semua pemain untuk berkumpul di gedung olahraga terlebih dahulu!"

"Benarkah? M-maksudku, sungguh?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang perlu mendongak untuk melihat mata Sakura—mencoba mencari kebohongan, karena ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya itu.

"Terserah kau," yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Sampai bertemu di gedung olahraga! Kalau kau percaya padaku." ujar Sakura sambil melenggangkan badannya menuju ke arah gedung olahraga.

Hinata tampak ragu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk pertunjukan tari kelasnya terus berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Tadi ia sendiri sempat pergi ke auditorium, di sana masih sepi oleh pengisi acara. Karena itu ia kembali ke kelas. Tapi di kelas malah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sasuke masih ada di ruang OSIS. Rapat singkat dengan ketua OSIS katanya.

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mengikuti arah Sakura, 'Ikut Haruno saja, deh.' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah Sakura.

Sakura melirik Hinata, "Percaya padaku, kan, akhirnya?" tanyanya diselingi tawa pelan.

"Y-yah, mungkin semuanya juga di sana."

Dua siswi itu berjalan sambil mengobrol. Basa-basi sampai di gedung olahraga. Gedung yang letaknya terpisah dengan gedung kelas dua itu terlihat sepi dan tidak terdengar ada suara seorangpun disana.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sakura. Ia membuka pintu gedung olahraga yang tidak terkunci.

Hinata mendekati Sakura, "Pintunya tidak dikunci." gumamnya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Dimana mereka? Sebentar lagi acara penyambutan akan dimulai."

"Mungkin banyak yang belum tahu, Haruno-san."

"Maksudmu? Aku sudah memberitahu kepada mereka dan meminta tolong agar disebarkan kepada yang lain."

"Kita langsung ke ruang auditorium saja, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berbalik cepat dan menyebabkannya oleng. Tanpa komando, ia jatuh terduduk. Hinata segera membantu siswi berambut merah jambu itu bangun dan memeriksa keadaan kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Ra-rasanya aku keseleo." jawabnya.

"K-kau ikut pertunjukan tari, kan? Gawat." Hinata mulai panik. Ia segera membopoh Sakura dan membantu gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"Tunggu, pintu gedung olahraganya belum ditutup." seru Sakura.

"Biar aku saja."

Sakura segera berdiri tegak. Ia buru-buru mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga hingga pacar laki-laki yang ia sukai itu terjungkal. Seringai muncul di bibirnya yang telah dipoles dengan gincu.

"Kau sendiri saja yang menunggu di tempat ini!"

Blam! Pintu besar itu segera tertutup rapat,

"Ha, Haruno-san!" teriak Hinata. Ia mencoba berdiri namun lututnya terasa nyeri akibat terjungkal tadi.

Dari luar, Sakura tersenyum senang. Segera ia mengambil tongkat kayu yang ada telah ia siapkan dan memasukkan tongkat tersebut ke dalam dua pegangan pintu gedung olahraga agar tidak dapat dibuka dari dalam.

"Haruno-san, a-aku mohon buka pintunya!" suara Hinata terdengar pelan dari luar.

"Percuma, Hyuuga Hinata... Suaramu tidak akan terdengar dari luar." ujar Sakura, "Dan aku ingatkan padamu agar lebih hati-hati dalam membawa barang. Kau tidak sadar kalau ponselmu kuambil, kan?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia merogoh sakunya dan hanya mendapati dompetnya saja.

"Ponselku!" teriak Hinata, "Aku mohon Haruno-san, keluarkan aku!"

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi sekarang acara penyambutan murid barunya sudah dimulai. Sampai jumpa seusai pertunjukan selesai, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata panik luar biasa. Setiap ia berjalan, lututnya makin terasa perih. Badannya mulai gemetar. Ia takut dengan ruangan luas yang sepi. Air mata perlahan menelusuri wajahnya.

"A-aku takut..." lirih Hinata disusul dengan gema suaranya . Hinata duduk bersandar di pintu sambil meringkuk, menutupi wajah dan telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun, to-tolong..."

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Read and review** yaaa~!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

.

.

.

"_A-aku takut..." lirih Hinata disusul dengan gema suaranya . Hinata duduk bersandar di pintu sambil meringkuk, menutupi wajah dan telinganya._

"_Sasuke-kun, to-tolong..."_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(Perfect Drama 2)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruang auditorium lewat pintu belakang dengan langkah cepat. Jujur saja, kostum yang ia kenakan saat ini membuatnya lebih 'dikejar-kejar' daripada sebelumnya. Ia menuju backstage segera berkumpul dengan murid kelas 2-1. Semua telah siap dengan peran dan tugasnya masing-masing. Suasana mulai riuh dan terdengar MC telah menyambut para hadirin.

Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke, "Kita tampil urutan berapa?" tanya pemuda yang ditugaskan sebagai pengatur musik itu.

"Urutan terakhir. Sebenarnya urutan pertama karena kita kelas 2-1, tapi aku minta agar dimundurkan." jawab Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." gumam Shikamaru, "Hei, dimana Hinata? Kita latihan saja dulu."

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya, "Dia tidak disini?"

"Aku pikir dia bersamamu."

"Aku memintanya untuk berkumpul dengan kalian, karena aku masih ada di ruang OSIS." jawab ketua kelas 2-1 itu dengan wajah menegang. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera menelepon Hinata yang nomornya telah ia hafal luar kepala.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." desis Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang Hinata hilang?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Beberapa pasang mata menoleh. Naruto, Matsuri, Karin dan murid kelas 2-1 yang ada disana menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat emosi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Hinata mana?" sahut Sasuke.

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, "Kami pikir dia bersamamu."

Matsuri mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Sebentar, sebentar, aku telepon dulu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tersambung."

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun," potong Karin, "Kita cari Hinata bersama-sama. Ayo, Naruto, Matsuri."

"Aktifkan ponsel kalian. Jika Hinata sudah ketemu atau kembali, hubungi yang lain."

**-:::o0o:::-**

Decak kagum tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut para murid kelas satu. Mata mereka tidak berkedip—tidak rela jika melewatkan sedetikpun pertunjukan tari kelas 2-2.

Gerakan-gerakan yang enerjik dari kelas 2-2 membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terbawa suasana. Diiringi lagu lokal yang telah di-_mix_ dengan lagu luar negeri, membuat beberapa murid juga ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

_Modern dance _dari kelas 2-2 berakhir dengan _split_ oleh Haruno Sakura—yang merupakan penari utama disana. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan segera terdengar begitu riuh. Pertunjukan dari kelas asuhan Maito Gai ini sukses.

Sabaku Temari, ketua OSIS yang bertugas sebagai MC, kembali naik ke podium. Ia kemudian mengumumkan penampilan selanjutnya, "Sungguh penampilan yang begitu enerjik dari kelas 2-2. Atmosfer terasa langsung berubah, bukan? Baiklah, untuk penampilan selanjutnya dari kelas 2-3!"

.

.

"Selamat atas pertunjukanmu, ya, Haruno-san! Ini air untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menerima sebotol air mineral dingin dari panitia acara dan segera meneguknya hingga tersisa setengahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirnya saat melihat raut murid kelas 2-1 yang gelisah. Ia tahu apa yang mereka cari. Oh, sudah pasti ia tahu. Dirinya yang menyembunyikan Hyuuga Hinata, si Cinderella.

Seorang siswi berambut merah panjang menghampirinya. Buru-buru ia menampakkan ekspresi letih dan menaruh botol air mineralnya di meja.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga Hinata? Dia berambut panjang berwarna gelap dan matanya berwarna…, uh, lavender!"

"Maaf, aku baru saja tampil. Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya penuh kebohongan.

"Uhh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Hei, tunggu! Memangnya ada apa dengan Hyuuga?" Sakura memanggil siswi berambut merah itu dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Siswi itu, Karin, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Dia tidak ada. Entahlah..." jawabnya bingung, "Beberapa teman sudah mencari di luar ruang auditorium tapi belum ketemu."

"Aku tahu dia, kalau ketemu akan kuberitahu kalian." ujarnya.

"Iya. Mohon bantuannya."

**-:::o0o:::-**

'Dimana Hinata?'

Sasuke kelimpungan kesana-kemari. Harusnya ia tetap di ruang auditorium dan tidak mencari sampai ke luar gedung. Ia bersikeras untuk mencari Hinata sendiri, meskipun kedengarannya egois, karena sebetulnya peran Hinata masih bisa diganti dengan yang lain—seperti usul Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu siswi berambut panjang gelap bermata lavender bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada semua orang yang ia temui. Ia tidak peduli dengan kostum pangeran yang ia kenakan. Tujuannya sekarang hanya mencari Hinata.

"Mau mencari sampai dimana, hoi?" tanya Naruto dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan dan memasuki satu persatu ruangan yang ada di sekolah swasta yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju itu. Dari ruang musik yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang auditorium sampai lorong utama gedung tiga.  
>"Kita harus kembali!" seru Naruto, "Peran Hinata masih bisa diganti dengan yang lain, Sasuke!"<p>

Naruto mulai habis kesabaran. Ia segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya dan menarik pemuda Uchiha itu. "Hinata masih bisa diganti dengan yang lain!" Ia kembali menegaskan perkataannya.

"Kita cari dia sampai ketemu!"

"Kau mau mengorbankan teman-teman yang lain demi mencari satu orang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

Ia melirik Naruto yang sudah kesal setengah mati. "Ambil saja peranku! Biar aku sendiri yang mencari Hinata." ujarnya pelan namun dalam.

"Kau ketua kelasnya, Sasuke! Kau harus tampil!" teriak Naruto putus asa. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan melihat sekilas jam tangannya.

"Dan, kau sendiri yang sudah berjanji akan menjadi ketua kelas yang baik demi Hinata. Tapi aku pikir jika kita tidak kembali sekarang, Hinata akan lebih akan lebih kecewa padamu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah." ia akhirnya menyerah dan lebih memilih mencari gadisnya nanti, "Tapi aku akan kembali ke ruang auditorium setelah ini."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah loker tempat penyimpanan uwabaki. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong yang sepi. Ditelusurinya tiap barisan loker kayu itu sampai di barisan paling ujung.

"Kau tidak berpikir Hinata ada disana, kan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari Hinata. Hari ini adalah pertamakalinya ia melihat Sasuke begitu keras kepala demi orang lain.

Mungkin Hinata disana, pikir Sasuke. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, namun telinganya menangkap bunyi yang tak asing baginya. Ia yakin baru saja mendengarkan suara nada dering ponsel milik Hinata.

"Sialan, hampir saja," seseorang menggerutu di ujung loker, "Tidak kusangka banyak sekali yang meneleponnya. Dia—"

"Siapa itu?"

Sasuke melihat orang itu buru-buru memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya ketika melihat ketua kelas 2-2 bergelagat aneh. Ia terus memperhatikan siswi didepannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Haruno Sakura." desisnya.

"A-aku? Baru saja mengambil ponsel..." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan ponsel layar sentuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Di loker tempat penyimpanan uwabaki?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terkesiap, "Ano, katanya Hyuuga tidak ada, ya?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan. Bola matanya mengarah kemana-mana dan berusaha menghindari milik Sasuke.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang terkesan dingin, "Kau tahu dimana dia?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Maaf, aku dari ruang auditorium langsung kemari karena ada telepon. Kau dengar ada nada dering berbunyi, karena itu langsung kemari, kan?"

"Hn."

"Penampilan terakhir sebentar lagi akan dimulai, lho, Sasuke-kun? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang auditorium dan bersiap?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Aku akan kembali. Tapi—"

"Oi, oi.. Sasuke!" Naruto muncul dari balik loker. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia mengrenyit heran melihat Haruno Sakura di tempat seperti ini.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" namun tidak ditanggapi oleh siswi tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening. Naruto yang baru datang hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siswa yang memiliki tanda lahir unik di pipi itu melihat jam tangannya. Raut cemas tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia baru saja akan mengajak Sasuke kembali saat temannya itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Naruto, ponselmu sama dengan milik Hinata, kan? Aku pinjam sebentar." pinta Sasuke. Ia segera menerima ponsel Naruto dan mengutak-atik benda elektronik tersebut.

Sakura berusaha tenang meskipun terlihat wajahnya masih menegang. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi ke lehernya. Ia mendekap ponselnya erat. Perasaan gugupnya perlahan menjadi takut dan cemas.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, 'Aku harus pergi dari sini.' ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

MC memanggil kelas 2-2 untuk segera menampilkan pertunjukannya. Penonton bertepuk tangan menyambut penampilan terakhir yang telah ditunggu-tunggu. Layar pangggung perlahan terbuka. Shikamaru mulai kelimpungan dan ikut berteriak ke sana kemari.

"Shikamaru, aku dan Amaru bisa mengulur waktu sedikit!" ujar Matsuri dengan Amaru disampingnya.

Pemuda Nara itu mengangguk, "Baiklah! Tolong, ya!" katanya. Ia kemudian beralih ke Sasuke yang sepertinya telah menemukan ide.

"Karena tokoh utama dari kelas 2-1 tidak dapat hadir, terpaksa, kelas 2-2 yang akan menggantikan!" ujar Sasuke disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari yang lain.

"Maksudmu, Haruno Sakura yang akan menjadi Cinderella?"

Sasuke diam sejenak dan memandang lurus ke arah panggung, "Ikuti saja. Kalian akan tahu nanti."

**-:::o0o:::-**

Karin mengambil setumpuk kain yang sudah usang. Ia dan Amaru berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati Chouji yang sedang mendekap Sakura. Bersamaan dengan efek suara yang terdengar, Karin melemparkan kain-kain tersebut tepat di wajah Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke pesta kerajaan, jahit semua kain ini menjadi satu!" teriak Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. Ekspresi wajahnya yang mendukung makin membuat suasana menjadi makin tegang.

Amaru dan Chouji tertawa, "Dan jangan lupa untuk membuat kain-kain tersebut wangi dan rapi." ujar mereka bersamaan, "Setelah itu kau baru boleh pergi ke pesta kerajaan. Jangan lupa memakai gaun yang cantik agar tidak memalukan keluarga ini!" lanjut mereka diselingi dengan tawa menghina.

"Ta-tapi sekarang sudah malam. A-a-aku tid—Aaah!" Sakura menjerit ketika Chouji pura-pura menjambak rambutnya.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang masih berada di balik layar melihat pertunjukkan dengan wajah datar. Ketiga pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut kagum seperti yang lainnya, terlebih saat Sakura mulai berakting.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Aktingnya bagus sekali." ujarnya.

"Bagus memang." timpal Shikamaru. Pemuda itu lalu beralih ke Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, eh, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin tidak akan merugikan pihak manapun." jawabnya.

.

.

"Cinderella, jangan lupa, semua sihir ini akan menghilang tepat pada pukul duabelas malam." Matsuri mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang terbuat dari clay, "Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam istana. Pangeran telah menunggumu tepat di tengah lantai dansa!"

"Terima kasih, Ibu Peri."

Sakura berlari keujung panggung berbentuk T terbalik itu. Ia berakting layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam sebuah pesta. Lampu berwarna-warni menyoroti dirinya sampai ia melangkah mundur hingga kembali ke tengah panggung.

Shikamaru meredupkan semua lampu pada ruang auditorium untuk menciptakan suasana yang lebih romantis. Sorakan dari para penonton makin membahana saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam panggung. Wajahnya melembut meskipun sorot matanya masih terlihat dingin.

Sasuke kemudian berlutut dan meraih tangan Sakura, "Tuan putri, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Kyaaa, aku mau~! Uchiha-senpai!" jeritan para siswi kelas satu semakin memenuhi ruangan saat Sasuke mulai berdansa dengan Sakura.

Musik dansa klasik segera memenuhi ruang yang luas itu. Banyak dari murid maupun guru-guru yang mulai hanyut dengan melodi-melodi indah yang berasal dari rekaman musik milik Shikamaru.

"A-aku sangat menantikan hari ini." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, "Sudah lama aku ingin berdansa denganmu, tidak hanya saat ini saja. Ma-maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Naruto menyikut Matsuri, "Apa menurutmu itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya?"

"Aku rasa iya." jawab siswi itu sambil memainkan tongkat ajaibnya, "Haruno saat ini sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke."

"Tapi harusnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah dengan Hinata?"

"Dari kabar yang aku dengar, Haruno masih suka pada Sasuke. Bukan rasa kagum seperti yang ditunjukkan Karin, tapi benar-benar rasa... suka. Entahlah, aku tidak mau tahu dengan Haruno."

Cowok berambut pirang itu mengangguk paham. "Oe," ia teringat sesuatu, "Bukannya tadi Sasuke menyuruhmu menelepon Hinata saat dansa?"

Matsuri tersentak, "Ah, untung kau mengingatkanku! Tapi kenapa harus saat dansa?" ujarnya sambil sibuk menekan tombol di ponselnya.

Tepat saat Matsuri mendengar nada sambung pertama, dirinya dan Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari kostum tari Sakura yang diletakkan di meja. Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mendapati benda dalam saku kostum tari Sakura berhenti bergerak.

"A-apa mungkin..." Matsuri perlahan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kostum itu—dengan mencoba kembali menghubungi nomor Hinata.

"Be-bergetar!" seru Matsuri. Ia segera menarik benda itu. Mata terbelak saat melihat benda tersebut menampilkan tulisan namanya di layar.

"Jangan bilang itu ponsel Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan raut terkejut pula.

Matsuri mengangguk cepat dan segera berjalan menuju layar. Ia meletakkan ponsel Hinata di lantai dan menggesernya hingga sampai pada area panggung dengan bantuan tongkat ajaibnya.

"He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin yang kebetulan ada disana.

Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku tahu apa rencana Uchiha," katanya pelan.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Karin mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Sudah, lihat saja," jawab Matsuri, "Aku yakin Uchiha punya rencana yang tepat,"

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Wew, ternyata udah hampir 3 tahun ya fanfic ini terlantar, ya…

Makasih buat semua readers dan reviewer yang udah nunggu update an fanfic dari author kayak saya [ peluk **Anisistiqomah, altadinata, Sasazaki mami, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, amai-chan, shelin-chan, Shyoul lavaen, Kertas Biru, Y. Hisa, R, Freyja Lawliet, Ritard. S. Quint, Lollytha-chan, suka snsd, apaaeboleh, ara-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, kuronekomaru, Kimidori Hana, Fujisawa Yukito, ziaoi, Master-OZ, Love Kyuhyukwon, Hikari Shourai, Firah-chan,** dan semua yang ga bisa aku tulis satu-satu :') ] Terima kasih banyak!

Akhir kata, read and review please? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.** RnR!

.

.

.

_Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku tahu apa rencana Uchiha," katanya pelan._

"_Heh? Maksudmu?" Karin mengrenyitkan alisnya._

"_Sudah, lihat saja," jawab Matsuri, "Aku yakin Uchiha punya rencana yang tepat,"_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**How To Be A Good Class Leader?**

**(Plot Twist?)**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Tolong…"

Hinata mengusap bekas air mata yang telah mengering dipipinya. Suaranya memarau. Ia sempat terbatuk beberapa kali. Kerongkongannya kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak minta tolong. Tangannya memerah, rasanya nyeri, ia putus asa memukul-mukul pintu gedung olahraga yang tebal ini.

Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu menghelas nafas panjang. Ia merangkak dan bersandar pada pintu berwarna hijau itu lagi. Matanya menatap kosong ruangan luas yang remang-remang ini. Rasa takutnya terhadap ruang luas yang gelap memperburuk keadaan. Berbagai halusinasi muncul dibenaknya.

"Uhh.. bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Air mata kembali muncul di ujung matanya.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Ayahnya yang ahli karate pernah menguncinya di dalam tempat latihan karena Hinata yang tidak mau belajar bela diri itu. Hampir seharian ia dikurung di sana.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mengedipkan matanya cepat. Ia ingat bagaimana cara ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dulu.

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata menatap tangannya tak yakin. Masa' ia harus mencobanya lagi?

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menaikkan lengan bajunya. Ia menutup matanya. Posisi badannya telah siap dengan kuda-kuda.

Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa menghantam pintu besi ini seperti ia menendang pintu kayu yang telah lapuk itu dengan mudah. Tapi, ia tidak mau terkurung di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

'Oke. Satu, dua, tiga!'

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi badan sekitar 165 cm berambut cokelat menendang batu kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ditangannya terdapat kamera digital yang terus ia otak-atik sejak tadi.

"Menyebalkan," rutuknya, "Oke, dia memang lahir setahun lebih dulu ketimbang aku. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya sendiri, kan?"

Siswa itu, Konohamaru, melarikan diri dari auditorium karena suasana hatinya yang buruk. Diberi ancaman seperti itu oleh Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya tidak betah harus duduk sambil melihat pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang membosankan di auditorium.

"Memang dia tinggi, atletis, dan sedikit lebih tampan dari aku. Mungkin Hinata-senpai juga mau jadi pacarnya karena itu. Tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan aku tidak boleh kenalan dengan senpai manis itu, kan?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Tolong…"

"Uik!" Konohamaru terkejut. Ia seperti mendengar suara dari arah gedung bercat hijau.

"Siapapun tolong aku," Konohamaru menajamkan indra pendengarannya, "Tolong…"

Konohamaru berpikir sejenak untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu. Cukup lama hingga suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Bocah itu sempat mengurungkan niatnya karena mungkin saja itu hanya suara hantu. Tapi jenis hantu apa yang muncul di hari cerah begini?

Ia mendekati gedung bercat hijau yang ternyata adalah gedung olahraga. Ia sempat bertanya dalam hati kenapa pintu gedung ini ditahan oleh sebuah kayu. Dengan ragu ia melepaskan kayu itu dari gagang pintu setinggi dua meter itu.

"… tiga!"

"Whoaaaa!"

Konohamaru terjungkal ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ia meringis ketika melihat seragamnya yang telah berbaur dengan tanah.

"Be-berhasil!"

Konohamaru terkejut mendengar suara kecil perempuan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata Hyuuga, senpai yang ia idolakan, berada tepat dihadapannya. Matanya membola dan mulutnya menganga saking tidak percayanya.

Hinata yang sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian terkejut pula mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang jatuh terduduk disampingnya. Di tangan anak itu terdapat sebuah kayu yang ia yakin Sakura gunakan untuk mengunci gedung olahraga dari luar.

"Astaga!" Hinata membantu Konohamaru berdiri, "Apa kau tak apa?"

"I-iya.."

"Seragammu kotor!"

"Eh, oh…"

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap takjub Hinata. Dibiarkannya Hinata terus panik dan mengusap seragamnya yang kotor. Masa bodoh dengan mood buruknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ujar Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Te-terima kasih kembali," sahut Konohamaru salah tingkah.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Dramanya!" seru gadis berambut panjang itu, "Ayo, kita harus segera ke auditorium!"

Konoha tidak menyahut. Ia ikut berlari bersama Hinata meninggalkan gedung olahraga yang masih terbuka menuju auditorium. Ini adalah hari paling menakjubkan baginya.

**-:::o0o:::-**

Seorang panitia dari OSIS mengangkat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan '5 Menit' dari balik layar. Shikamaru mengangguk. Siswa berambut gondrong itu memberikan tanda pada Sasuke yang berada di panggung dengan menunjuk jam tangannya.

"G-gomen!"

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Ia membalikkan badan dan terkejut mendapati Hinata yang tampangnya sudah tak karuan.

"Hi, Hinata!" serunya. Lalu bersama dengan yang lain mengerumuni Hinata yang benar-benar lusuh.

Hinata membenarkan irama nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena ia berlari dari gedung olahraga sampai ke auditorium. Ia memegangi lututnya yang masih perih sambil menggumamkan 'Maaf' kepada murid kelas 2-1 yang berada di sana.

"Kau kemana saja, Hinata?" tanya Matsuri sambil memeluk temannya, khawatir.

"Uhh, aku…" Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Astaga! Lihat lutut dan tanganmu!" Karin tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Hinata. Ia melihatnya ngeri. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya siswi berkacamata itu.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Hinata sambil terengah, "Untung saja ada yang menolongku,"

Hinata membuang pandang ke Konohamaru yang berdiri di pojokan. Bocah itu melambaikan tangannya canggung saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dramanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu," Matsuri menunjuk panggung, "Uchiha sepertinya punya rencana,"

"Rencana?" Hinata mengintip apa yang terjadi di atas panggung. Matanya memicing saat melihat Haruno Sakura berdansa dengan Sasuke. Rasa jengkel karena perbuatan Sakura masih sangat jelas tersirat diwajahnya.

Namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya dari atas panggung itu. Ia melihat ponselnya berada di sana. Untuk apa benda itu ada di sana?

.

Sasuke yang tengah berdansa dengan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika jam berdentang.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," Sakura membalikkan badan. Ia berlari ke sisi panggung yang lain seperti menuruni tangga pada kisah Cinderella yang asli.

Sakura terbelalak melihat sebuah ponsel layar sentuh Hinata tergeletak di jalurnya. Tubuhnya oleng karena tidak bisa mengantisipasi dengan baik. Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan sebelah sepatunya dan jatuh terduduk. Ia meringis karena ini adalah kedua kalinya ia terjatuh dalam satu hari. Setidaknya penonton cukup tertipu dengan aktingnya.

'Bagaimana bisa benda itu ada di sini?' rutuk gadis berambut merah muda itu dalam hati.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Ia berlutut dan meraih tangan gadis itu, "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya," Sakura menjawab sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke menjauhkan mikrofonnya. Sambil berakting menolong Cinderella yang jatuh, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga siswi berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertindak sejauh ini kepada Hinata," bisik Sasuke.

"..!" Sakura terkesiap, "A-apa maksudnya, Sasuke?"

"Kami semua tahu kalau kau adalah dalang di balik kejadian ini," ujar Sasuke, "Aku minta kau mengakuinya saat pertunjukkan se—"

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Hinata berdiri disamping Matsuri. Perasaannya yang sedari tadi tidak tenang seketika menjadi hangat.

"Ganti rencana!" Matsuri menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia memberikan kode agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan rencana awal.

Sakura yang juga ikut terkejut membuang wajah ketika Hinata berjalan memasuki panggung. Wajahnya memerah dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Namun, buru-buru ia mengganti ekspresinya ketika para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik. Ia, dibantu Sasuke, berdiri menghadap Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran," Hinata merendahkan badannya layaknya tuan putri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sakura sekilas, "Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, menjauhlah dari gadis itu!" ujarnya.

Penonton mulai riuh. Terdengar beberapa siswa yang mulai mempertanyakan jalan cerita drama ini dan ada pula yang menebak-nebak. Panitia dari OSIS yang bertugas sebagai sie ketertiban memberikan isyarat untuk tenang.

"Hah?" Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu berbisik, "A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke berjalan dan menempatkan posisi di antara Hinata dan Sakura. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan berharap untuk dapat menipu gadis ini, Pangeran!" Hinata menunjuk Sakura.

"Hn?"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan seluruh penonton yang ada di ruangan itu mengerutkan alisnya. Drama apa sebenarnya yang akan disuguhkan oleh kelas ini?

"Rencana jahat anda kali ini telah gagal!" seru Hinata, "Motif anda untuk menculik para gadis cantik telah kami ketahui,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto dan Konohamaru masuk ke dalam panggung dengan kostum pengawal. Mereka berdua segera menodongkan tombak mainan yang mereka ke bawa kepada Sasuke.

"Angkat tangan!" seru Konohamaru, "Anda kami tangkap atas banyak kasus penculikan yang ada akhir-akhir ini!"

Ruang auditorium yang tadinya sepi mendadak kembali riuh. Bukan dengan decak kagum, namun dengan gelak tawa yang membahana. Para penonton itu tak menyangka kelas 2-1 akan membuat _plot twist_ pada drama klasik seperti Cinderella.

Sasuke yang sendirinya juga bingung menuruti apa yang diminta bocah yang tidak ia kenal itu, "Huh," ia mendengus sambil menekuk wajah.

Naruto kali ini berbicara, "Sekarang ikut kami untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan Anda!"

"Kau 'kan pengawalku…"

"Saya telah beralih pada jalan yang benar!"

Jawaban polos nan tegas yang diutarakan Naruto kembali mengundang tawa seluruh audience. Panitia OSIS yang sedari tadi mengingatkan mereka akan durasi pun kini malah terlihat terbawa alur dari drama gila kelas 2-1 ini. Shikamaru dan Matsuri yang berada di backstage hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kejadian konyol yang ada di panggung.

Drama kemudian ditutup dengan narasi dadakan yang dibacakan oleh narrator. Seluruh pemain pun naik kembali ke panggung dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih. Penonton mulai memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kelas 2-1. Yah, meskipun drama ini tidak seperti yang telah direncakanan, tapi sepertinya tidak kalah sukses dengan pertunjukan dari kelas lain.

**-:::o0o:::-**

Setelah acara penyambutan murid baru selesai, seluruh pengisi acara kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk membereskan perlengkapan yang mereka bawa. Kelas 2-1 sendiri sepertinya telah lupa dengan insiden yang terjadi sebelum drama itu dimulai. Karenanya, setelah acara beres-beres itu selesai, mereka kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Terkecuali Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Tiga orang itu kini telah berada di atap sekolah sambil diselimuti keheningan. Sasuke masih terlihat kesal, ia menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di saku celananya. Sakura duduk bertekuk lutut sambil membuang muka. Dari matanya, terlihat gadis itu seperti menahan tangis. Hinata yang mengundang mereka semua pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu, Haruno-san?"

"Kalau kau mau melaporkan kasus ini kepada kepala sekolah, terserah saja," sahut Sakura cepat.

Hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu, "Tidak. Aku memang kesal sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau kau memberitahuku alasannya, aku tidak akan membicarakan kasus ini kepada siapapun."

"Sikapmu itu menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura, "Kalau kau memang marah, laporkan saja!"

"Kau ini sudah dimaafkan, masih saja berbicara seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura bungkam. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin masalah yang ada di antara mereka bertiga bisa selesai sekarang juga. Bukannya melihat Sakura yang terisak seperti ini. Ia ingin semuanya kembali menjadi.. yah, saat tidak terjadi masalah apapun.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang terlihat bingung. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan gadisnya. Sasuke lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia perlahan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di depan gadis bermanik emerald itu.

Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah, "Eh?" ia terkejut melihat tangan Sasuke yang terulur tepat di wajahnya.

"Kita berdamai sajalah," pinta laki-laki itu, "Aku juga tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut,"

"Sasuke-kun…" suara Sakura terdengar parau, "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn," Sasuke menangguk.

"Apa sebenarnya alasan kau menolakku selama ini?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Sakura akan pertanyaannya.

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menoleh sekilas ke Hinata yang juga sedang menyimak—mencoba meminta bantuan. Tapi, meminta bantuan pada Hinata juga tidak akan ada pengaruhnya.

"Hn, baiklah…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Karena kau bukan tipeku. Itu saja,"

Sakura menerjab-nerjabkan matanya tak percaya, "Bukankah aku selalu menjadi seperti yang kau—"

"Well, aku bukan tipe yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilan asal kau tahu," potong Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sakura menatap sepatunya, "Jadi karena sikapku yang buruk, ya…"

"Aku tidak bilang sikapmu buruk, sebelum kejadian ini, " lanjut Sasuke, "Aku hanya merasa cewek yang kalem akan lebih bisa menghadapiku,"

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya saat ekor matanya menangkap wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah. Ya, karena itulah ia menolak pernyataan Sakura selama ini. Sasuke merasa tipe cewek populer seperti Sakura tidak cukup sabar menghadapinya. Tidak sedikit siswa yang menyayangkan keputusannya menolak gadis itu. Namun lebih baik ia menolak ketimbang menerima tapi terpaksa.

"Begitu, ya?" senyum mulai muncul dari bibir Sakura, "Hehe… Aku kalah,"

Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke juga ikut bangkit dan menghampiri kedua siswi itu. Ia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga," Sakura membungkukkan badannya, "Aku benar-benar menyesal,"

Hinata yang melihat Sakura menjadi gelagapan. "Ti-tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu, Haruno-san," pintanya.

"Tapi luka-lukamu?" Sakura menunjuk luka lecet yang ada di lengan dan lutut Hinata.

Hinata buru-buru menutupi lukanya itu, "Tenang saja. Ini cuma luka ringan…" katanya.

"Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu bisa-bisa terjadi infeksi,"

"Eh? Sudah aku kasih antiseptik, kok,"

Sakura lalu meraih tangan Hinata. Gadis itu membawa Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke yang tengah menunggu mereka di depan pintu. Hinata hanya bisa menurut saat Sakura menariknya begitu saja. Sebenarnya, meskipun hanya luka lecet, rasanya memang sangat perih. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya saat ia sampai di rumah nanti.

"Keluargaku memiliki sebuah klinik," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke, "kau tidak keberatan untuk mengantarnya ke sana, kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tidak masalah," jawabnya.

**-:::o0o:::-**

Matahari mulai turun dari tempatnya dan langit perlahan menjadi gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja pulang dari klinik milik Haruno Sakura. Klinik itu terletak di tengah kota. Saat mereka di sana, ada banyak orang yang tengah berobat atau sekedar membeli obat. Hinata sempat menolak saat Sakura memberinya salep dan beberapa obat oles lainnya. Padahal lukanya ini cuma lecet biasa, kan? Mungkin ini karena Sakura merasa bersalah sehingga gadis itu menjadi sedikit berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata memanggil cowoknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"Ponselku tadi untuk apa dilempar ke atas panggung?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

Mata Sasuke terpejam sebentar—mencoba mengingat. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "Iseng," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau ini susah sekali ditebak, Sasuke-kun," katanya sambil menyibakkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana dengan lukamu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa lukanya ini terlihat begitu parah sampai-sampai orang harus khawatir padanya?

Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya karena menahan agar ia tak tertawa. Ia tahu kalau Hinata telah berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengurusi luka lecetnya itu. Tapi ekspresi sebal Hinata membuatnya tak bosan untuk menggoda perempuan disampingnya ini.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira alasan apa yang cocok untuk menjelaskan ke ayah dan ibuku nanti, ya? Hehe…"

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Hinata?"

"Ah, tidak perlu… Aku kasihan pada Haruno-san nantinya,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan memaafkan Sakura dengan tulus setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah jambut itu kepadanya. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang terus berjalan diantara kerumunan orang. Hinata yang sepertinya telah sadar karena ia berjalan sendirian, membalikkan badan dan memasang ekspresi sebalnya itu lagi.

Cowok bersurai gelap itu kemudian terkekeh sejenak, lalu menyusul Hinata yang telah berada beberapa langkah darinya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandeng gadis itu. Ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Hinata mulai muncul dan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"A-aku bicara sendirian tadi.." protes Hinata, "Ada apa, sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke berbohong, "kau ini memang sangat baik, ya, ternyata,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung, "Eh?"

"Lupakan saja. Ayo, aku antar pulang!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengulum senyum. Memang ia tidak salah menyukai gadis ini sejak awal.

**0o0o0o0o0**

How To Be A Good Class Leader?

**To Be Continued**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Mind to review, minna-san? :3


End file.
